


Pie a la mode

by snowmissus (soul_of_blaze)



Series: With a Dash of Sugar [5]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Female Bilbo, Female Bilbo Baggins/Female Thorin Oakenshield, Female Thorin Oakenshield, Ice Cream, bilbo is a transwoman, there is no pie in this so the title is sort of a lie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 02:07:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6781009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soul_of_blaze/pseuds/snowmissus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thorin began loving summer days, especially the ones spent with Bilbo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pie a la mode

**Author's Note:**

> its been really warm out. im gay.

Under her feet, the soft grass felt heavenly. The backyard attached to Bag End was lush. In the few months Bilbo had moved in, she had revitalized the deserted garden. Thorin would never had guessed that it had ever been dead for a few years. Though they lived in a nice house, the Durin’s backyard did not compare. It was mostly taken up by a pool and the patio. Bilbo’s backyard seemed as if it might stretch on forever. The grass had been taken care of by Hamfast, even when Bilbo did not live in the house.

Thorin had asked why she hadn’t moved in before now.

“Too many memories,” Bilbo had said, “good ones, but sad ones too.”

Today, they both stretched leisurely in the warm, afternoon sun. It was quickly turning into a hot day. When the weather had finally turned into a warm streak, the firefighter had watched in amusement as the baker had excitedly begun pulling items out of the attic.

One of them had been a hammock, which she had fitted nicely between two trees.

“Don’t worry,” Bilbo had laughed at the look on Thorin’s face. “We’ll be fine.”

Thus, Thorin found herself lying in the swaying hammock, in a pair of shorts and a tank-top. Bilbo sprawled out across from her, their legs tangled together. Bilbo’s skirt hiked up to reveal a lovely picture of tanned thigh.

She looked absolutely stunning, head thrown back as she dozed off. Even with the offered shade of the trees, Bilbo had a pair of sunglasses and a sunhat.

It was probably a wise choice, considering Thorin could already feel the heat of her shoulders.

In fact, it was starting to be too much. Thorin nudged Bilbo’s exposed knee with her toe. She startled slightly, eyes opening before she lifted her head up and pushed her sunglasses up. Her lips lifted up into a smile.

“What?”

“It’s too hot.”

“It is not,” she sighed, stretching out her arms.

The hammock rocked slightly.

“We should do something to cool down, at least.”

Bilbo’s face lit up and Thorin only had a moment to blush. The smaller woman pulled her legs back as she maneuvered her way out of the swaying hammock. Thorin caught a glanced of soft blue as Bilbo stood up. Her face turned redder but already Bilbo had turned to look at her.

“Come on, I’ve got something that will help cool you off.”

“Uh…” Thorin managed and then almost fell out of the hammock.

Bilbo giggled.

“There’s a little ice cream stand around the corner, my parents used to take me there. We can get cones.”

Thorin stood up, brushing off her knees in embarrassment. Neither of them were wearing shoes but Bilbo was quickly walking down the sidewalk. Thorin followed her, catching up as she slipped her hand into Thorin’s.

“Do you like chocolate or vanilla? I think that’s all they serve.”

“I like both.”

“Oh, twist… they might make that too!”

Thorin smiled fondly, watching Bilbo’s face as they walked. One of the things she had found she loved about her smaller girlfriend was how animated she was. Especially her face.

And Thorin discovered that Bilbo literally meant right around the corner. They had only walked a minute or two before they came up to the stand. The stand itself was retro-designed, though the workers weren’t dressed in anything but regular street clothes.

“I’ll get vanilla. You want a twist?”

“Sure.”

Bilbo squeezed Thorin’s hand before wandering over to the stand. Despite the hot weather, there was no line. Thorin hung back. A couple of minutes later, Bilbo came back over with two cones and a smile.

“Here we are!”

Thorin accepted the cone, watching as Bilbo licked the ice cream.

“It’s too warm, I think this might melt before we make it back.” Bilbo chuckled then looked at Thorn.

She could hardly breathe.

Bilbo’s hand caught hers and brought Thorin’s fingers to her mouth. Thorin felt mesmerized, watching as Bilbo licked her finger.

In public!

She smiled sheepishly up at Thoirn.

“It’s dripping. Your ice cream, Thorin.”

Thorin turned red and quickly licked the edges of the ice cream. Now she couldn’t even look at Bilbo.

They walked back in a peaceful silence. It was hardly mid-afternoon, which let the rest of the day for them. Bilbo had mentioned something about a cold past for dinner. It was drawing up to be a nice evening.

Thorin thought she could get used to this.

AS they made it back into the yard, Bilbo bounded across and over to the hammock. Somehow, and Thorin did not know how, she didn’t drop her ice cream in the process.

“Don’t just stand there, Thorin,” scolded Bilbo. “Sit back down.”

Thorin ventured over to the hammock. After Bilbo settling in, it had stopped swaying almost completely. She’d sprawled comfortably in it in a matter of seconds. Much like before, her skirt had hiked up above her knees. Deciding not to follow her example, Thorin carefully settled into the hammock.

Bilbo pressed their legs together as she ate her ice cream cone. The shorter woman enjoyed savoring all her foods, regardless if they were desserts or not. (Though Thorin thought she might spend more time on desserts). Because of that, she finished long before Bilbo did.

Her fingers were sticky, despite Bilbo’s warning about the ice cream earlier. Thorin could admit that she had been fairly distracted by watching Bilbo. No one should be able to eat ice cream that way. Or look like that while doing it. She tracked a drip of ice cream as it rolled down Bilbo’s fingers and directly onto her chest.

The shirt Bilbo wore was one that hung of her shoulders and exposed the top half of her breasts. The drop settled perfectly on the rounded top curve of Bilbo’s breast.

Thorin swallowed.

It was a lucky thing that Bilbo had finished her ice cream. Otherwise the cone might have very well fallen out of her hand. It was all likely for the best, because Thorin felt sticky fingers on the back of her neck. She didn’t pause as she lifted her hands to Bilbo’s hips. A soft gasp sounded from above her as she licked away the drop of ice cream. The sweet vanilla contracted heavenly with the slight taste of salt from Bilbo’s skin.

Thorin didn’t dare look up, even as she felt Bilbo’s thighs lock around her waist. This could only spell trouble. She was always very careful to ask Bilbo before she did anything. Temptations did not matter. They had a very strict rule.

Bilbo’s voice came quiet over the rush in her head. Though she didn’t catch the words, Thorin did look up. There was simply a tone in her voice that caused her to.

Bilbo’s eyes were darker and her bottom lips pulled under her teeth as she gazed down at Thorin.

“You want to do that again?”


End file.
